custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Show Respect
Let's Show Respect is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in November 4, 1997 (the same day as Good Day, Good Night). Plot ﻿Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn how to be good friends to others and respecting them. Cast *﻿Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Patty Wirtz) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) Songs #﻿Barney Theme Song #Respect #That is What It Means To Be A Friend #The 5 Senses Song #Taking Turns #Colors All Around #I Can Laugh #John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth #If You're Happy and You Know It #Please And Thank You #Laugh With Me! #S-M-I-L-E #Good Manners #Lookin Around My Neighborhood #People Helping Other People #Today We Can Say! #Everyone Is Special #The Friendship Song #Respect (Reprise) #I Love You End Credit Music *﻿Respect Notes *﻿Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The BJ voice is the same from Barney's Sense-Sational Day. *Production and filming for this home video began in April 23, 1996 (the same day as the VHS release of Kids for Character). *The Barney costume used in this video was also used in the Barney segment from Kids For Character. *This video features the Barney clip from Kids For Character. *The musical arrangments used in this video are also used in the Barney segment from Kids For Character, except for I Love You which uses Barney's Big Surprise's version, with Barney's vocals from the Season 3 version from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons on the first verse and his vocals from the regular Season 3 on the second verse, with the kids' vocals from the second verse from Season 3's version. *The arrangments for the background music used in this video are also used in the Barney segment from Kids For Character, while, after I Love You, the arrangments for the ending music used in this video are also used in Once Upon a Time. *In the 1997 version, the "Lyrick Studios" 1997 logo is also taken from Good Day, Good Night. *The instrumental version of Respect was used as the end credit music, with some verses cut off and just the first and last verses. That same way is the same as the reprise of the song with the vocals. *This is one of some 1997 Season 3 home videos to use the 1997-1999 end credit font. *When BJ says "Hi everybody!" to Barney, Baby Bop, Shawn, Min and Tosha, the sound clip is taken from Barney's Sense-Sational Day. *This is the sixth episode to have eight kids. *BJ comes to the treehouse after the song "Respect". *Carlos, Kenneth, Kathy, Chip and Kristen come to the treehouse after the song "That is What It Means to Be a Friend". *Chip mentions that he, Carlos, Kenneth, and Shawn are both friends. Release Dates #﻿November 4, 1997 #April 8, 1999 "Barney Let's Show Respect" Previews ﻿1997 Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) #Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos sceen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) Closing #End Credits #Actimates Barney Preview #Good Day, Good Night Preview #Kids For Character Choice Counts Preview #Barney Camp WannaRunnaRound Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) 1999 Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney What a World We Share Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) #Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) Closing #End Credits #Barney's Big Surprise Preview #Sing & Dance With Barney Preview #Barney In Outer Space Preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) Category:Custom Season 3 Videos